Battlestar Galactica Ranged Weapons
'Handguns' Semi-automatic pistols fire one bullet per trigger pull. They are not capable of burst, autofire, or spray. *'Aquarian PM': This sidearm was used by the Aquarian military and police forces prior to the formation of the Colonial government. Since then, it has largely fallen out of use, and has become a collector’s piece. It is semi-automatic and uses 9 mm ammunition in an eight-round clip. *'CAL Mark 23': The Caprica Arms Laboratory developed the Mark 23 for use by Colonial Marine Special Forces units. This semi-automatic uses .45 ammunition and comes equipped with a fire suppressor (silencer). It’s laser aiming module (LAM) projects a tell-tale red dot on a target and grants a +1D when aiming; the silencer makes it Very Difficult (22) to hear the shot from more than ten yards away, and Heroic (30) to identify the location or direction of the shooter. *'CAL P9': The Caprica Arms Laboratory manufactured this handgun for a short time before the Cylon invasion. It is semi-automatic but has only a limited nine-round clip. *'Dragon Mark XIX': This large-caliber, gas operated semi-automatic pistol was developed by Jewel Research and manufactured by Scorpia Military Industries (SMI). It uses .357 ammunition and holds nine rounds in a clip. This beast is not for the weak armed—you suffer a penalty to all attacks equal to the number your Strength is less than 3D+1. *'Picon Five-seveN': The Picon Five-seveN is the standard issue sidearm for the Colonial military, developed and manufactured by Picon Firearms. Not surprisingly, it uses 5.7 x 28 mm ammunition. It is semi-automatic and uses clips of 10, 20, or 30 rounds, which fit into the handle of the gun. The 30-round clip extends almost 2 inches below the butt of the pistol. The Five-seveN has a second barrel mounted beneath the main barrel for firing explosive rounds. Each explosive round must be loaded individually. *'Stallion': The small, four-barreled pistol of compact design was originally designed by Picon Firearms. The semi-automatic has never been a military issue sidearm. Each barrel holds one .357 round. *'Viktor CP1': Viktor, a small firearms manufacturer from Virgon, manufactured the CP1. The only gun Viktor ever produced came to be widely use throughout the Colonies. Designed to be a concealed carry weapon, it is semi-automatic. A single clip holds 12 rounds of 9 mm ammunition. *'VZ 52': This military and police issue pistol saw wide use on Virgon prior to the formation of the Colonial government. Two brothers designed the gun, and it was manufactured by the Virgon government. It is semi-automatic with an eight-round clip using 7.62 x 25 mm ammunition. 'Submachine Guns' All submachine guns can fire semi-automatic, burst, autofire, and spray. *'CAL USG': The CAL Universal Submachine Gun saw wide use in the Marine Corp before the relatively recent introduction of the P90. While not as common as it once was, the USG remains a favorite among older Marines due to its reliability. A single standard clip holds 25 rounds; a bull clip, which is an inch wider except for where the clip feeds into the gun, holds 40 rounds. The USG uses .45 ammunition. *'Leo M12': The Leo Model 12 was the official weapon of the Leonis military prior to the formation of the Colonial government, and was still in wide use up to the Cylon invasion, though law enforcement agencies used it more than the military. Varying clips of 20, 30, or 40 rounds used 9 mm ammunition. All are freely exchangeable with the Leo Storm carbine. *'Picon P90': This compact submachine gun developed by Picon Firearms is used by the Colonial Marine Corps as the primary weapon for urban and close-quarters fighting. The P90 has a short barrel and bullpup configuration. This places the 50-round, translucent magazine on the top of the gun parallel to the barrel. The gun has a low recoil, allowing for accurate burst fire. The P90 uses 5.7 x 28 mm rounds. 'Shotguns' *'Mossova 500': This pump-action shot gun was used primarily as a hunting weapon. Still, marines have been known to use the Mossova in certain situations, and all are trained in its use. Security forces aboard many civilian ships use the Mossova. It is a 12-gauge shotgun, holding 5 shells in the magazine and one in the firing chamber. *'Striker': This semi-automatic shotgun is commonly used by assault troops and riot control forces. Its circular magazine holds a dozen 12-gauge shells. The regular ammunition can be replaced with explosive shells that act much like grenades when fired. *'Zeus Model 37': This pump-action shot gun was the oldest still produced in the colonies. Its spare, clean design and reliability won it common use among the military, law enforcement, and civilians alike. Its 12-gauge shells load and eject from the bottom; four shells are held in the magazine and one in the chamber. 'Rifles and Carbines' *'GMAR': The Gemenon Military Assault Rifle is a recent product, an attempt by the Gemenon-based Tacatta Arms Factory to break into the colonies-wide arms industry. The Colonial Marine Corps purchased several thousand GMARs about a year before the Cylon invasion, so they are relatively common among the fleet. The gun has a bullpup configuration with the pistol grip forward of the magazine. It uses a 5.56 x 45 mm round in 25- and 30- round clips. *'Leo Storm Carbine': This carbine was the primary combat rifle of the Leonis military up to the formation of the Colonial government. Even afterward, it saw extensive use. Designed to use clips and ammunition freely interchangeable with the Leo M12 submachine gun, it uses 9 mm rounds. Clip sizes vary, but most users opt for the 15- and 20-round varieties. The Storm is semi-automatic, and usually comes equipped with a Red Dot Aiming sight (+1D when aiming). *'Milirem 700': The Milirem 700 is an extremely popular hunting rifle; the military version is the standard Colonial Marine Corps sniper rifle. Originally manufactured on Aerelon before the formation of the Colonial government, the military version was produced primarily on Picon prior to the Cylon invasion. The 700 is a bolt-action rifle with a standard five-round magazine of 7.62 x 51 mm ammunition. It comes equipped with a 10x telescopic sight with a Mil Dot reticle (+1D when aiming; cannot be used during autofire). *'Milirem 4700': This is a popular civilian hunting rifle has never seen use by military or law enforcement personnel. The 4700 is a rotating bolt-action rifle that uses a four-round magazine of 30-06 ammunition. It has an 4x telescopic sight (+1D when aiming; cannot be used during autofire). *'SMI 80': The Scorpia Military Industries 80 is one of the standard combat rifles used by the Colonial Fleet and Marine Corps. It has a bullpup design, with the pistol grip forward of the magazine and the firing mechanism in the buttstock. This allows for a long, accurate, free-floating barrel in a rifle of compact design. It fires a 5.56 x 45 mm round from a clip that can hold up to 30 rounds. Most SMI 80s are equipped with a 4x optical sight with a powered glowing pointer for limited night sight (cannot be used during autofire) (+1D when aiming). 'Heavy Weapons' *'CAL/SMI 92 Flying Needle': The Caprica Arms Laboratory and Scorpia Military Industries jointly developed the Flying Needle as a man-portable surface-to-air missile system. The original design was used against the Cylons in the First Cylon War, but has since been updated. It was used successfully a few times during the Cylon invasion against raiders, but were quickly overwhelmed. The Flying Needle consists of a fiberglass launch tube, a small sighting computer, and a 10x auto adjustable sight that is connected to the sighting computer. The user tracks the target visually until the sighting computer is able to lock on to the target’s heat signature, which it then downloads into the missile in the launch tube. Once this is done, the pistol grip handle emits a subtle but noticeable vibration signaling lock. The user pulls the trigger and sends the missile after the target. *'SMAW': The Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon was originally designed by Scorpia Military Industries during the First Cylon War to combat Centurions and armor vehicles. The SMAW consists of a fiberglass launch tube, a spotting rifle (capable of firing five 9 mm tracer rounds before reloading), open battle sights, and a mount for optical or night sights (when present, night sight reduces darkness penalty to –2D). It is capable of firing HEDP and HEAA rockets. 'Ammunition' Standard bullets come in a variety of sizes. They are all highly effective at stopping a human or a skinjob. They are largely ineffective against a Centurion. Standard is not the only flavor ammo comes in, however. *'Armor-Piercing Round': This ammunition is designed to pass more easily through armor. This is the round to fire at a Centurion. *'Explosive Round': Almost like a tiny grenade, this round creates a small explosion on impact. These rounds cannot be fired from a conventional weapons, but the pistols used by the Colonial military all have a second barrel dedicated to just that purpose. Explosive rounds cannot be manufactured on Galactica, so they are used sparingly. They come in one size. *'HEAA Rocket': High Explosive Anti-Armor rockets are most effective against armored vehicles. It focuses its explosive force on a small area. This allows for maximum damage against armored foes. A HEAA rocket can penetrate up to 22 inches of steel. *'HEDP Rocket': The High Explosive, Dual Purpose rocket is most effective against masonry, bunkers, concrete walls, and light armor. With a specially designed “crush switch” in the nose, a HEDP rocket is capable of penetrating eight inches of concrete, twelve inches of brick, or seven feet of wood-reinforced sandbags before exploding. *'Needle RMP Missile': The missile used in the CAL-SMI 92 Flying Needle detects both infrared and ultraviolet radiation to better distinguish between its target and any countermeasures used against it. It features a set of four processors that process tracking information fed to it by the sighting computer. The Needle RMP missile is equipped with an impact detonator and self-destruct timer (set by operator when launched). 'Source' *Battlestar Galactica RPG Corebook (pages 109-113) *thedemonapostle